melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Milk and Cookies
}} Milk and Cookies is a song by Melanie Martinez featured on her album, Cry Baby. ''The first studio snippet was released on August 6th, 2015 on Melanie's instagram. A music video for the song was released on August 23, 2016. Theme '''Milk and Cookies' is a continuation of the storyline from Tag, You're It after Cry Baby was assaulted, eventually killing her kidnapper with poisonous milk and cookies. She first prepares a dose of melatonin, a sleeping drug for her abuser to make it easier to poison him, playing along in order to expose his defenses and make him vulnerable. This moment is officially when she mentally snaps and is forced to do some crazy things to get out of a crazy situation and begins to embrace her insanity. She wears black to symbolize his impending death, and focuses on how good she looks in black. Cry Baby is sick of playing along with the wolf, she chooses to go for the kill, taking action into her own hands just like her mother did with her father. Lyrics Videos Tag, you're it Milk and Cookies Double Feature Melanie Martinez - Milk and Cookies|Audio The music video is in a double feature with Tag, You're It and occurs immediately after the events in the mentioned song, after Cry Baby was kidnapped by the Big Bad Wolf. Cry Baby wakes up in a toy chest in Big Bad Wolf's house. She pushes her way out, as a scene of Cry Baby's singing head in a jar is shown. This scene is shown multiple times throughout the video. The room Cry Baby finds herself in is a kitchen with paintings of children and a vintage refrigerator. The walls of the kitchen make a reference to the Dollhouse EP cover. There is a note on the refrigerator reading, "Leave cookies on the table no later than three O'clock OR ELSE!" Cry Baby acts as if she's about to cry, but instead angrily gets ingredients and supplies out. Meanwhile, Big Bad Wolf watches Cry Baby bake cookies through a vintage television in his living room. It is apparent that he lives in a cave. Cry Baby then sees the poison the cashier at the grocery store laying on the floor. Cry Baby pours the poison into the cookie dough as Big Bad Wolf gets a phone call. There is no response on the other line, so he hangs up, missing Cry Baby adding poison. The cookies finish baking as the clock hits three, and the wolf goes to the kitchen to eat his cookies. As he eats a cookie, he begins to choke and Cry Baby attacks him and pours milk onto him. She kills the Big Bad Wolf, and then leaves his home through the closet. Cast *Big Bad Wolf: Brian Zuniga Errors *When Cry Baby takes the cookies out of the oven, she isn't wearing any oven mitts. *When Cry Baby puts the cookies into the oven, they aren't frosted. When they come out, they are. Trivia *The double feature music video was edited in 4 days. *There are multiple references to popular nursery rhymes and lullabies throughout the song. **The lyrics where Melanie counts 1, 2... 3, 4... 5, 6... etc. are based off the Freddy Krueger song. ** It is also a homage to the Nursery Rhyme, One Two Buckle my shoe. ** "Hush little baby, drink your spoiled milk" is also a homage to the traditional lullaby "Hush little Baby". **"Ashes, ashes time to go down" references to "Ring around the Rosy"; the nursery rhyme has the lyric "Ashes, ashes, we all fall down". * Once in an earlier interview, Melanie described the song as "killing her boyfriend with poisonous milk and cookies". ** In a later interview, she described it as "killing her kidnapper with poisonous milk and cookies". The meaning of the song was likely changed to fit the storyline. * The line "Next time when you're home alone, think twice before you grab the phone" is a reference to the movie Scream, and to her song Teddy Bear. *There may have been a hint to this song in the music video for Pity Party. The possible hint was Melanie eating milk and cookies while writing birthday invitations. *The story and illustration for this song appears on the 21st page of the Cry Baby storybook, reading: "She got locked up and made a plan To kill the bad wolf ice-cream man He ordered her to make him snacks Her cookies and milk made him collapse" Gallery Milk and Cookies/Gallery Category:Cry Baby Category:Songs Category:Sequel Category:2015 Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Kinetics & One Love Category:Rick Markowitz Category:SmarterChild Category:Michael Keenan Category:Melanie Martinez